paperangelspediacomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogan
Professorro Dogan Dogan is a young highly skilled, laid back,hippie instructor of the Oversoul Corp.Unlike many Professorro who have their sojourn in Samscara protecting the Ink pipelines,Dogan spends a lot of time in the Freeworld. Dogan is in the upper class of Professorro in terms of hand to hand Fighting ability matched only by Professorro Fantasma,and a ''Professorro Allistar Fury.He is the founder of an advanced form of shadow boxing,called '''Fist Fury',a boxing style later evolved and perfected by Allistar Fury Dogan's past is shrouded in Mistery,however it is believed that The Kingmaker Cloud, on his sojourn to discover his abilities,convinced his trainer to become one of his Professorro,not for prestige but to serve as a counter balance and "take him out" in the event the kingmaker became consumed with a lust for power from the Oversoul. History Although Dogan's appearance seems young he is believed to be one of the oldest Professorros. Dogan and the MindNation Childhood Dogan was born in the Machinist Confederacy of the MindNation during the height of the great Civil War. He is the son to a humble machinist .Dogan's early life were filled with hardship however his loving parents gave him and his sister a sense of belonging.After his father,mother and sister murdered as casualities of war at the hands of Union soldiers of the Mentalist. An enraged boy is left destitute among the ashes.He is taken up by a charismatic Arms merchant known as "Law".At first the two do not get along,clashing on moral positions, and a young boy pays the prize several times from the crew for his blatent disrespect.Unwilling to share his name He is called Dogan, the derogatory term for a dog that has forgotten how to be a dog pretending to be something else. When a series of events give the boy an opportunity to escape,The young ruddy Dogan decides to remain with the band of outlaws.This serves as a powerful statement toward Law and his crew that Dogan at leasts can understand the way of life they have chosen to be the best suited for them. Law then teaches Dogan an ancient style of fighting known as "the Free fist".To everyone's suprise Dogan takes up fighting very well ,seeing it as an outlet to dispell his uncontrollable rage. Dogan becomes a fighting apprentice to his young,flawed ,drunken,womanizing teacher. When it is announced that there is a turn of events in the MindNation Civilwar in favor of the Machinists.A request is sent out for young boys to enlist on an experimental procedure to become Engineers.The Machinist discover the blueprint to creating a weapon of Mass destruction known as the Oversoul.Although the Machinist's have no idea what this weapon is or its capabilities they see concealing this information from the mentalists as leverage in the War. Several candidates perished and the surviving few became the torment and knightmares of the Machinist world (and because of this it is known as the City of Hungry Ghosts.) Dogan volunteers hoping to get revenge on the Mentalists soldiers from the North.Law protests telling Dogan to appreciate his new family and life and not be a victim of his rage.The two have a heated argument with law banishing the stubborn teen. Dogan infiltrates the academy and becomes one of the six Engineers,marked with the blueprint of the Mindnation mechanics.He is trained to become one of six guardian custodians of the Mechanics of the universe,marked in ink on his body.He becomes known as number 5. Unfortunately he is consumed with hatred for his unresolved past and he is eventually consumed by the early forces of Samscara when the Freeworld is formed,as mankind was only learning to discover these powers during this Age. In present day Dogan lives and is tormented by the memory that he may have been responsible in that state for killing his adopted family,Law and the band of outlaws.After returning to sanity from madness, Dogan is in an amnesiac state unable to remember the faces of his comrades.The only time he is able to remember their faces is when he recalls their hazing him with the name Dogan.